poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Steampunk'd in Thamesburg
' ' Steampunk'd in Thamesburg is a story in the Logan's Adventures series written by Logan "Hewylewis" Ridenbaugh and Bryce "The Wrestlemaniac" Kanyon and released in DeviantArt on January 17th, 2013. Plot Following their adventures in Middle Earth, Isaac makes a request for Logan and his crew to visit a "Steampunk" style planet, Steamporia, for a re-supply mission when food supplies are low. As they explore the planet, particularly Thamesburg, a 19th century city combining futuristic technology, they stop for lunch at a local restaurant only to get in the middle of a robbery by a renegade robotic bandit known as Bonanza. After several attempts to capture the robot fails, with comedic results, Justin instead resorts to talking to Bonanza and in doing so convinces her to lead them to the outskirts of the city where she reveals not only her home but an even greater secret. For many years ago, Bonanza was once a human child, Bonnie Turnwood, the daughter of a well-known scientist, Professor Miles Turnwood. Miles was on the verge of creating a robot designed to aid with human labor and to deal with tasks humans couldn't, a robot perfect for families. Unfortunately, Bonnie was later diagnosed with a serious disease that took her mother and she was very close to death. Desperate, Professor Turnwood transplated Bonnie's brain into the robot to not only bring the robot to life but to save the only family he has left. Even though the project turned out to be a success, a fire broke out, destroying their house and killing Professor Turnwood. Soon Bonnie was on the run when she was wrongfully accused for the death of her father and his daughter and over the years she would become the bandit Bonanza and grew a hatred towards humans ever since. They also learn that the reason she stole the money is because her robotic body requires a charge and to afford a new generator for a power boost every week. Just then, the city's police force arrive to arrest Bonanza, who is willing to fight for her freedom rather than being taken alive. But after much persuasion from Logan and his friends, they are able to convince her that talking out of her problems is better than resorting to violence. Unfortunately, the trigger-happy police officers refuse to listen even when Bonnie reveals her human brain inside the robot. Having no choice but to fight to protect her, Logan and his friends keep the police busy while Justin attempts to lead Bonnie to safety. But in the middle of the fight, one of the cannons misfires and aims towards Justin and Bonnie throws herself in the cannonball's path sacrificing herself. Later, Bonnie is brought back to life after discovering that in the course of a week Logan and his friends used Bonnie's memories in her brain as proof that she was the Professor's daughter. The police would then grant Bonnie a full pardon for the misunderstanding and agree to allow the crew to properly repair her and deem her an official citizen of Thamesburg. While rebuilding her body, due to her original structure beyond repair, Bonnie was given a new body, all of her memories were digitally restored into a disk, and the crew decided to give her original brain a proper burial. And despite everything that has happened, Logan and his crew decide to make Bonnie an honorary member of the team and thus giving her what she had longed for the most: A family. As they leave Steamporia, their ship, Max, runs into a blue time hole, and where this hole will lead them... Only time would tell. Trivia *This is the episode where Logan recruits Bonanza a.k.a. "Bonnie" as their first female crew member. *Some of the comical gags used in the story were taken from The New Three Stooges Cartoon "The Lastest Gun In The West". *Logan and Isaac's steampunk attire were inspired by original characters "Vincent Dantes" by Danny Ashby and "Reginald Noisewater" by ReverendDr. *This is the first story in the series not to be based off a movie or cartoon. Links Part One: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-d-in-Thamesburg-Chapter-1-348935452 Part Two: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-d-in-Thamesburg-Chapter-2-348935878 Category:Logan's Adventures Series